YYH: For the Second Time
by thecoldprincess
Summary: What! I can't believe this... Geez we're going to be tanteis again!" Kuwabara exclaimed "No... correction: patrolling.." Kurama replied... R&R is LOVE! Thanks!
1. Cross

Disclaimer: The series is not mine. The characters here are not mine. They are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Genre: Light romantic comedy, action-packed, has lessons in love and friendship.

For those who, at this point, still don't know the guys and the gals of this series:

Yusuke Urameshi – the main character in this series. The one who has this rei gun.

Kuwabara Kazuma – The carrot-headed boy. Yusuke's closest friend.

Kurama Youko/Shuichi Minamino – the ultimate crush in this series. The red- head.

Hiei Jaganashi – the one who has the jagan (third-eye) the anti-social guy.

Keiko Urameshi – Yusuke's wife at present.

Yukina – Hiei's twin sister.

Botan – The blue-haired deity of death.

Shizuru Kazuma – Kuwabara's elder sister

Koenma Daiou – Reikai prince

Some terms:

Ningenkai – earth

Reikai – spiritual world

Meikai – tyrant world

Makai - underworld

Reikai tanteis – spiritual detectives

Youkai – tyrant/monster

New characters:

Nanaki

Hibime

Ken

Ueno

Aki

Itsuki youko

Akazukin

Jiro

Hayane

Note: The words/sentences in bold letters are the thoughts of the characters.

Enjoy reading! Please add a review. I would be really glad if you do so. ) Thank you very much! bows

Chapter 1: Cross

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four worlds are revolving. Lives go on.

Yusuke's life went on. After he surpassed Makai tournament, he moved on with his bright future. Eventually finished high school and went to college. A part of his past of course, was not forgotten: it was his promise to childhood sweetheart, Keiko. To continuously move on with the good life, both were working in a restaurant while going to college. As newly weds, they began to face the world before them, together.

Yusuke was actually mindful of Keiko.

"Yusuke-kun!" Keiko's ironically sweet but loud voice can be heard all over the house as she walked around, looking for something.

Yusuke stretched his arms and feet, doing some exercise.

"Yeah, coming!" Yusuke went downstairs.

" It's already 9 in the morning. Remember we have to wash clothes!!" She blurted out. "Where have you put your dirty clothes?" Keiko asked furiously.

"It's in the room... Ah... wha... Wha... Whaat? I can't remember any agreement with you as to this washing of clothes! ..."

Keiko intentionally hit Yusuke on the head. "Ouchie!! Whatchadothat for??"

"We're going to do this together whether you like it or not!"

"Keiko I-..."

"And oh! Will you please help me later in putting up these pink curtains? Please… Yes I know it's just all right to you. Thank you very much, dear Yusuke-kun!" Keiko kissed him.

"Eee... girly stuff!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuwabara's life was just the same. He's still the boisterous and lively Kuwabara. But he sometimes regretted he didn't pay much attention to teachers and lessons during high school days, and striving for good grades almost meant a kind of suffering for him.

"I can't understand this! This was the worst assignment I've ever had!! Sheez!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Baka yaro! I've heard that before. You'd better call up Kurama-kun." Shizuru said wrathfully.

"But sis! I've been calling up Kurama every now and then!"

"So, what are you trying to say? You are a shy-type now, that's definitely impossible."

"Err..." He poked his head.

_Should I go to Yusuke? To Kurama? Or to the arcade house?? This is bewildering!!  
_  
Shizuru looked at her brother from head to foot. "Aha!! You're planning to go to the arcade huh? You must finish this one. You better call Kurama. Or Keiko-chan!"

"You can read minds?! What… You're really my sister!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama's life as a human was not as relaxing just the same with tournaments. As a sophomore Todai student, he probably got the busiest schedule which explains why he still didn't go out for dates. He was also working part-time at his stepfather's company at night, while gaining fans from both work and school. The number had still been growing undoubtedly.

A lot of girls huddled around Kurama again, mostly during breaks.

"Hi Shuichi-kun! Can I borrow the book you brought in class last week? Dirty Addicted Innocents, that is...?" asked one of his 'fangirls'.

"Sure. I'll bring it tomorrow." Kurama showed a calm face.

"Oh thanks a lot!"

"Shuichi-kun, how about joining the projectZ-club? If you join us there'll be more members!" The brunette asked.

"I'm already an associate of it. You were the one who voted for me, remember?" He said playfully.

The brunette scratched her head. "Ah... ...oh! Sorry I forgot!"

"Ne, Shuichi-kun… Are you free tonight? I really can't understand our math lesson… Too difficult to handle!" said another one.

"I'm sorry, but I have a long list of things to do tonight. I can't promise for a next time either…" As expected of Kurama, still prim and composed.

_I really don't believe she can't understand Math. This is Todai. They shouldn't act this way..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei had been used to his tour of duty, since he had been doing it for a month already, well at least for Mukuro's sake. After all, his being accomplice to her was a pleasant one. She always helped him out with this kind of job. In spite of it all, he was still getting something important from Mukuro although he had been avoiding her since the beginning of his patrol date.

"How's your day, Hiei?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"Dull." Hiei's monotone voice reached Mukuro.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"Why do you—"?

Hiei cut her off.

"Why do you keep on asking questions?"

"Is there something wrong about it?"

There was no reply.

"You're still avoiding me."

Hiei still did not answer. He showed off his usual crossed legs stance, and closed his eyes. While he kept on this position, three knocks were heard from the door. One of Mukuro's helpers entered, with him were two bouquets of roses.

"Sumimasen, Mukuro-sama." The helper apologized. "These are for you."

"From?" Mukuro could see Hiei at the corner of her eye. Hiei did not show any expression.

"These bouquets of red and white roses are from Raiku, the Makai committee head."

"Put it there." Mukuro pointed at the table near Hiei. "Arigatou."

"Dou itashimashite, Mukuro-sama." The helper bowed as a sign of respect, then went out of the room quietly.

"An admirer, huh?... Hn." Hiei said sarcastically.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_It is not impossible for these four men to have their lives traverse again…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Sorry I really suck when it comes to spacing whatsoever... I'm kinda new here in ffnet, but I will really try to catch up with your expectations. Please please please tell me if my story is so boring, if the plot is really terrible etc. It would really help me a lot. Domo Arigatou! Bows


	2. On patrolling

Note: Nothing to say really... Haha. ) Just get pleasure from reading. )

Chapter 2: On patrolling

A few months have passed...

Enki, the ruler of Makai made a patrol policy in their world. After a few weeks, he made sure that Meikai would do the same. He also suggested Enma Daiou, king of Reikai, to adapt this policy to be able to break the barrier between good youkais and humans, and to protect humans from the fleeing out of the bad youkais. Reikai accepted sincerely. Enma entrusted the responsibility to his son Koenma. And as a prince, he must do something for the two worlds to keep moving and retain the beauty they possess.

"Yusuke!" A rowdy voice called. Yusuke turned and was amazed.

"Kuwabara?! Hey!"

He hadn't seen his friend for a month or two. NO communication between them. They stopped for a while and talked a lot.

"Why aren't you calling? Did Keiko ban you from using phone?! You don't even visit!" Kuwabara screeched.

"Grr... Will you cut that out?! No, I'm just busy." Yusuke said seriously, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Whoa... with that gesture, ne, you sure are serious!!" Kuwabara hollered.

"Heh... You're not calling and visiting, too! I bet you're busy with your Yukina." Yusuke said and smirked slyly. "Any improvements?"

"Uh, well... I'm just visiting her, what's wrong with that?!" Kuwabara protested.

"Oh so you admit it! GOTCHA!".

"I'm gonna kill you jerk!"

"If you can! Haha!"

Kuwabara stopped as if he remembered something.

"By the way, since your wedding we hadn't seen each other! How's the... you know! Your... hehehehe!!" Kuwabara grinned devilishly.

Yusuke's whole face reddened. "That's below the belt!!"

Kuwabara sneered. " Sorry!" Yusuke still blushed.

"Well... I really wonder why Koenma-sama called for us. Sheez.. I thought we're not Reikai tanteis anymore?!" Kuwabara complained.

"I do believe this is a serious one. you know Koenma wouldn't call us if this is unimportant!" Yusuke opposed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were on their way to Reikai palace when somebody called them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guys." They looked behind. Who would have such a handsome, husky voice??

"Ku – Kurama?! You're here too!" The two chorused.

"Yes. I'm a Reikai tantei, too, ne?" Kurama chuckled.

"Oh yeah definitely!! Hey... I haven't seen you for a month now! How are ya?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm just fine. How about you? How's married life?" Kurama asked.

"Nyahaha! You bet Kurama, that's hard for Yusuke!" Kuwabara laughed hard.

"Kuwa… I wouldn't want to talk with you again!" Yusuke yelled, then he turned to Kurama. "Actually, it's kinda hard. But it's just... okay! Hehe!" Yusuke scratched his head.

"Really!" Kuwabara butted in.

"Hey I'm not talking to you!" Yusuke angrily said.

They continued walking as they arrive to Reikai palace. The life-sized door opened.

"I missed Reikai!" Yusuke giggled.

"Yeah! Absolutely! Do you agree Kurama?!" Kuwabara slotted.

"Of course." Kurama smiled.

"How about me?! You didn't miss me?!" A girl popped out of the dark.

"Huh? Waaah! Botan-chan!!" Yusuke cried.

"Botan?! You're still alive!" Kuwabara slighted.

"Heh! And you're still breathing after all!! Good thing you came!" Botan said.

"How's life Botan-chan?" Kurama asked over.

"Hey Kurama! I didn't notice you! Sorry 'bout that. I've been messed up by these jerks! Anyway... I'm fine! How about you? Guess you're becoming more handsome as days go by, huh!" Botan commented. She stared at Kurama from head to foot. _He's really cute!_

"Thanks Botan-chan. You, too. You're becoming more beautiful." Kurama remarked.

"Really?! Why thanks a lot Kurama-kun! I'm gonna treat you!" Botan flattery said.

"No thanks Botan, it's okay." Kurama smiled at her.

"Botan! I knew it! You really have a crush on Kurama! Same case with you Kurama! And hey! I'm not a jerk, that's Kuwa-kun!" Yusuke beamed.

"Oh really?! You are funny!" Kuwabara said ironically.

"Okay, enough of these things, guys! Koenma-sama is already waiting for you!! But... wait, where's Hiei-kun?" Botan looked everywhere. "He's not here?"

"Huh? That little anti-social shrimp?!" Kuwabara asked dryly.

"He can't come. He's busy doing his tour of duty in Makai." Kurama said.

"OHH!!" Botan hit her head. "Sorry about my forgetfulness! He's really not available because he's also doing the patrol!!" Botan hit her head again.

"What do you mean, 'also'?" Yusuke asked uneasily.

"OHH!! My tongue slipped again!! Well... What's the big deal anyway?! It's just fine, ne?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAAAT?! You mean we're going to do patrol?! Omigawd!" Kuwabara said in an astounded tone.

Yusuke pondered deeply. "So you're implying that we're Reikai tanteis again??" He asked in a very concerned tone.

Koenma shook his head.

"No it's not that! What I'm trying to say here is, the Reikai council wouldn't produce Reikai tanteis anymore, but we are obliged to give job to the former tanteis and others who have the ability to do so to protect Ningenkai in case some bad youkais will escape from the hole. You do know we really can't avoid it, don't you?" Koenma explained.

"I got your point, Koenma." Kurama said.

"I still can't get it! I mean... What's the difference? Tantei, patroller. It's just the same, ne?!" Kuwabara scratched his head.

"I agree! As a tantei, we look after youkais and kick youkai butts, join a tournament, win and go home. Then we get to know a lot of people. A patroller looks after people, save them if a youkai gets them in a mess. Yeah, what's the difference?!" asked the puzzled Yusuke. "Ne Kurama whatcha think?

"Well, a tantei obtains a mission every now and then, and it's a totally big responsibility. Got no choice but to follow, there's more to plan and talk about. A patroller observes, saves people if they are in a real disaster. It's not dependability on the part of pending victims. If you see a person caught in a dilemma, you have the option to help him or not. Keenness to help is the aim, not for anything else. And as Koenma said, Reikai wouldn't and would really not produce Reikai tanteis anymore because I believe they can't find someone who got the same abilities as you have or as we have, Yusuke." Kurama explicated.

"Exactly! Good points, Kurama!" Koenma praised Kurama.

"I still really can't get it! Damn. Uh, well I don't care anymore! Kuwabara complained.

"I guess I can relate a bit to what Kurama had just said...!" Yusuke said.

"Why do you keep on arguing about the distinction of this patroller from tantei anyway?! It's not the reason why you're here right? It's just a waste of time if you keep on disagreeing! My gosh!" Botan grumbled.

"She's right. We really don't need to talk about these." Kurama agreed.

"SEE? I'm a genius!" Botan laughed hard.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"So, do you accept our proposal?" Koenma asked.

"Eh... I'm going to think about it...!" Yusuke hesitantly replied.

"Oh C'mon Yusuke! You don't have to think about it deeply ne?!" Botan jokingly said.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, and so did he. They both gawked at Kurama. Kurama simply smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sheez, I really can't believe this! We're now roaming around Ningenkai!" Kuwabara cried.

Yusuke and Kuwabara together with Botan were walking down the streets.

"I'm here to get your daily sked!! So we can break in the patrol sked without spoiling your daily work! Got it?! Don't worry Kuwabara-kun! You're lucky enough you're just here in Ningenkai! Haha!" Botan said with pleasure.

Kuwabara handed to Botan their sked. "What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"I mean... Look at Jin and Touya. As well as Wakamaru, Suzuki, Chuu and Rinku. They have accepted Koenma-sama's offer. But they are in a different place! They're not here in Ningenkai!" Botan comforted the two.

"I wonder why Japan is the target of these youkais! Grr... Why not another country, ne?!" Yusuke marveled.

"Because our country is the youkai threshold."

Yusuke turned. "Huh?! Sheez! It's just you Kurama!"

"Hi Kurama!" Botan shrugged.

"Why do you always pop out of nowhere?!" Kuwabara asked irritably.

"Uh, sorry about that. Hi to you too." Kurama smiled at Botan.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought we have different patrol sked?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Our professor dismissed us early. How's patrolling?" Kurama asked.

"Boring! No youkai kicking-butt action!" Kuwabara said intensely. Kurama chortled.

"By the way... I heard you're studying in Todai! You're great!! How was it?!" Yusuke commended him.

"Ah, thanks! I'm a bit busier now compared to high school. There are so many activities to do."

"But you're still handsome! You don't look drained!" Botan highly praised him.

"Thanks." Kurama said cheerily.

"Uh, well, not as handsome as I am!" Yusuke snorted.

"In your face Yusukeee!" Botan hurled a fist in front of Yusuke's face.

"C'mon!, you had a crush on me before!! Hahaha!" Yusuke teasingly said.

BOOGSSHHH!!KAPOWW!

"What the...! EH?? KEIKO-CHAN?!"

"What are you chattering about, huh?!" Keiko dragged Yusuke. I've been looking for you for 2 hours already!! We'll go to the grocery store. Come with me, now! I need help!" Keiko was annoyed.

"Huh?! But wait!! Keiko!!" Yusuke pleaded.

"No buts, Yusuke Urameshi!!"

"Keiko! I'm working! Can't you see?!"

"What work? Talking?! Oh c'mon Yusuke! Don't kid on me please?!"

"But Keiko, we're patrolling, right Kuwabara?!" Yusuke eyed Kuwabara.

"Ah... oh! Yes Keiko he's right!!" Kuwabara nodded repeatedly.

"See?! That's our job ya know!" Yusuke uttered.

Keiko turned to Kurama and Botan. This means she doesn't trust even Kuwabara. "Is that true??" Keiko asked, still dragging Yusuke.

"Yes! Actually... eh... he's working for Ko—..." Kurama covered up her mouth.

"Ah Keiko-chan, he's a patroller. He looks after people and places." Kurama muttered.

Botan whispered to Kurama. "Whatcha do that for?"

"Keiko wouldn't be happy if she knew Yusuke is working for Koenma AGAIN." Kurama murmured back.

Keiko seemed to be satisfied. She let go of Yusuke. "Ah... okay. Sorry for my infantile behavior. Really sorry Yusuke-kun! Sorry to you too, Kuwabara- kun, Kurama-kun and Botan-chan." Keiko bowed her head.

Yusuke composed himself. "It's all right, Keiko! No need to do that!"

Kurama patted Keiko's shoulder. "If you want, I'll just accompany you to the grocery store. That is, if you don't mind." Kurama asked civilly.

Keiko's face lightened a bit, then turned to Yusuke. "Is it all right to you?"

"Why not?! Besides Kurama is not that harmful ne? Promise I won't get jealous! Haha!" Yusuke strutted.

"Hey, wait!" Botan interrupted. "How about me?! I don't want to be left here!"

"Very well then Botan C'mon let's go!" Keiko pulled Botan along.

"Bye Kuwa-kun! Thanks, Yusuke-kun... dear! Take care! Ja ne!" Keiko said happily.

"Hey Kurama take care of those two, ne?!" Yusuke waved to Kurama.

"Don't worry." Kurama answered back.

Botan and Kurama looked back at Yusuke, then mouthed something to Yusuke, He lip-read: You owe us one. Botan and Kurama winked at him.

"You're lucky to have Keiko-chan, Yusuke! She's such an understanding girl!!" Kuwabara cried out. Yusuke's not listening. "Hey, Yusuke are you all right?!"

Yusuke was teary-eyed. "Huhuhu... I owe something to Kurama and Botan!"

"I guess you're gonna treat them for a dinner! Hahaha!" Kuwabara growled. "Hey... speaking of treat and whatever... How about a payment from Koenma?!"

"Oh! Good you reminded me about it! We're working and yet we don't have anything to get back?! That's really unfair for our part, ne?!

"You bet!! C'mon! Let's go to Reikai!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei's hectic sked makes it hard for him to catch up with the training of the patrollers. But he thought he didn't need it anymore for he had enough knowledge of it. As he was patrolling all by himself down Makai, he saw someone who was blocking the way.

"Hey..." He said scornfully. He was taken aback to see that was a girl.

"Where am I...?" The girl asked. She was badly hurt. Blood was oozing from her legs.

Hiei carried her. The girl dimly asked. "Where are we... going?"

"To a place where someone can heal your wounds." He coldly replied.

The girl stared at his eyes. "Thank you very much..." The girl fainted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Please feel free to add a review or you can mail me directly. Just look at my profile. Thanks!


	3. Hibime

Note: This chapter is so short compared to the previous chapters. As what I've said on the preceding chapters... Enjoy reading. )

Chapter 3: Hibime

A few hours later... The girl was beginning to awaken. She turned her head and was surprised to see people surrounding her. She looked clockwise; she saw a blue-haired gal who was looking intently on her, a carrot-head man talking verbosely with a hippy black-haired young man and a brunette girl, a lass who was brushing her long caramel hair in front of the mirror, an endearing redhead boy with arms crossed and beside him was that appealing little guy standing by the wall who was closing his eyes.

They were at Kurama's place. Hiei deemed the girl was from Ningenkai so he brought her, and also, for Kurama to heal her wounds.

"She's now awake!!" Botan uttered. Everyone huddled together in front of her.

Soreness struck her head. She whimpered. "I can't remember anything ..."

Hiei murmured to Kurama. "You erased it?"

"That's for her good anyway." Kurama answered back.

"Just what you did to Kitajima. Hn." Hiei stated boringly. Kurama lightly smiled.

She felt a little ease that had been a great help.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're here at my house. Everything is fine now. Don't worry." Kurama responded.

She was slightly stunned of Kurama's voice.**  
**  
Kurama is aware that she thought of him as a girl. **What's new? Just like some other girls and boys.** He chuckled to himself . But he was still cool.

"Uh by the way, our friend here, Keiko cooked a soup for you." Kurama uttered composedly.

Keiko sat beside her and took a spoonful of soup and let her eat. She hesitated to open her mouth, but Keiko smiled at her. She looked at them. They gladly smiled, except for Hiei, who of course was the only one standing by the wall. She ate what Keiko offered. But it seems her stomach wouldn't want some food at this time.

"I'm Keiko, do you feel fine now?" Keiko agitatedly asked.

"Yes, Thanks...But I guess I can't eat now." She mutedly said but a beam on her face can be seen. She stared at the bowl of soup Keiko was holding.

Keiko looked at Kurama, Kurama nodded then said. "It's normal, Keiko-chan."

She looked around the room. **Pretty big. What happened to me anyway? I really can't remember anything that took place.  
**  
"What's your name dear girl?" Keiko favorably asked, then put the bowl of soup on the stall near the bed.

Hibime seemed to be out of her mind for she puffed a little. "Oh, I'm Hibime" She shyly said.

"Hibime! I'm Botan at your service!" Botan gestured a salute.

Hibime looked as if she was learning by heart her new friends' names. "Oh... Botan. Cute name." She remarked flattery.

Botan's eyes glimmered. "Why thank you! You were the first one who said that, swear!!"

"Pssshhh...!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara chorused.

"Heh!" Botan rolled her eyes.

Hibime giggled a bit. Then she turned to the redhead who was smiling at her readily.

"Hibime, My name's Kurama."

She blushed vaguely. **He's undeniably striking**. "Ah... Kurama." She evoked. She looked then at the jolly black-haired man.

"I am the great Yusuke!!" Yusuke thumped his chest. "And I wouldn't forget to tell you that Keiko is my wife. Haha." Yusuke fruitfully said.

Hibime glanced at Keiko. Keiko's face flushed red. **What a cute couple. But I presume they are still young.  
**  
"Oh... Yusuke. You're one blessed boy because you have Keiko." She smiled sweetly. Keiko's face reddened more. "Oh Hibime, that's too much. You don't have to say that you know!" Keiko said modestly.

"May I correct you Hibime? That's actually the other way around, huh!" Yusuke teasingly resisted.

Everybody did it more contrasting but in a gag way, as if they threw all the pillows in the world at Yusuke. Yusuke's eyes narrowed with that cheerless look.

**Oh I'm really enjoying their company. I can't feel any pain now.  
**  
Hibime looked now to the tallest in the group.

"Aha you're looking at me, that means you want to know my name huh!, Kuwabara is the name! Call it!" He dynamically bellowed.

"Kuwabara"

"Haha! It appears as if she doesn't have any interest on your name ne?!" Yusuke humorously said.

"Grrrr... cut that out!" Kuwabara sarcastically implied.

"Your name is long. Can I call you Kuwa-kun?" Hibime asked politely.

"SURE WHY NOT!" Kuwabara sheered vigorously. All that Hibime can do is smile. After that she gawked at the young lady with long caramel hair.

**She's very fashionable but she looked like she's cranky.  
**  
"I'm Shizuru. Good to hear you're fine now..." Shizuru said then lit her cigarette.

**Oh she's pleasant too.  
**  
Last but not the least, the small guy, Hiei.

Hiei appeared to be so bitter.

"HIEI-kun, why don't you introduce yourself ?! Besides you were the one who brought her here ne?!" Botan uttered.

**Oh, so he was the one who brought me here...  
**  
Hibime blushed slightly, luckily no one had seen it.

Botan bowled over when Hiei looked crossly at her. "You started on, kuso."

"Huh??" Botan said with a questioning look. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Hiei... nice name, too" Hibime complimented, then leered at Hiei. Everybody looked at Hiei with astounded eyes, excluding Kuwabara obviously.

"Nyahahaha! Nice name?! You're one funny girl Hibime-san!" Kuwabara fervently said.

Hiei shot Kuwabara a you-owe-me-one look. Kuwabara shot back a don't-care- look. Lightning flickers, auras come into sight. Hibime looked a bit puzzled.

"Enough of those misleading looks, guys." Shizuru interrupted. "That is, if you really want to show to our new friend here your true colors... EHERMM!"

Hibime chuckled. Then said. "Thank you very much. I would love to be your friend." She said timidly.

"Okay okay so much of these things... We just want to help you, Right Hiei- kun?!" Yusuke winked at Hiei.

Hiei's response, as usual, "Hn."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Feelings

Note: Please please post a review, it's okay if you can review it as a whole or chapter by chapter, as long as you would comment on how I write. THANKS!! )

Chapter 4: Feelings

It's one rainy Friday afternoon. Everybody in the group was out for school and work, except for Shizuru who doesn't have any business to do for this day. She volunteered in taking care of Hibime who was still a little traumatized from the horrible incident that happened in Makai. Botan was also there to help, for there is no work for now in Reikai. Botan decided to have a one-week vacation in Ningenkai and also to accompany Shizuru and Hibime.

They were in Shizuru's room. Hibime was lying on the bed with the pink blanket, which covers her little body while Botan was cross-seated on the bed, too. Shizuru was fixing Botan's clothes on top of hers at the same time listening closely to the two girls' conversation.

Hibime was enjoying Botan's company. Shizuru was just quiet at that time for she was really busy fixing clothes, but of course she does break in their discussion to show that she is also paying attention. On the other hand, Botan became so curious about Hibime so she asked her with welcoming questions.

"Oh! So you're 15?! You're so young Hibime! It's not obvious, though!" Botan lightheartedly exclaimed.

Hibime giggled. "You're talking as if you're not young. How old are you anyway??" She asked, still giggling at that point in time.

Botan mulled over. **GREAT! Hmm... Yes, I'm talking as if I'm old. Definitely I'm old. How should I tell her that I'm already over 500 years old? Haha very well then I'll say the human age! Oh I'm so slow today!  
**  
"Uh... eh... I'm... 18! Hehe!" Botan scratched her head.

Hibime looked at her doubtingly. "Really?"

Background became blue.

"Uh... Of course! Why would I lie to you?! Hehehe, Kuwabara's right, you're really one funny girl Hibime!" Botan slouched on the bed.

"Okay, it's just a joke." Hibime sniggered shyly.

"Good joke Hibime." Shizuru butted in, then winked at Botan.

Botan snickered at that statement.

Just then...

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Hibime covered her ears.

Shizuru dropped some of the clothes.

Obviously they were stunned to hear that sound.

"What's that shrieking sound? Hibime, still stunned, asked to the one beside her... "Eh? Where's Botan-chan?" She looked everywhere.

"Actually, she's down here." Shizuru pointed beneath the bed. Hibime peeped down.

Botan fell off the bed.

"Are you all right Botan-chan?" Hibime asked worriedly.

Botan cried out. "Oh definitely star, I mean! oh stop, there are stars around my head! Oh... wait... there's more! Um... OMIGAWD! The stars are talking?!"

Hibime and Shizuru sweat dropped.

"Botan, that's one great spoof! I liked it!" Shizuru tributed.

"Haha, funny Shizuru-san!" Botan said while holding her head bu still smiling and it seems she came back to the world.

"Botan-chan, what's that sound a while ago?" Hibime asked pryingly.

"Oh! Speaking of that! That's one of my gadgets, the special beeper!" Botan spoke up. She got that so-called special beeper then looked at the screen enough to see a zoomed out face of a person. And was surprised to see... WHO?

"KURAMA?!" Botan was amazed. "Just what made you call?"

Hibime was a little jumpy at that name's mention.

"HIEI?! You too?! Haha! Really best of friends huh?! Fine, answer me just what made you call me? Is there something wrong?"

**Hiei... The strange guy...  
**  
Shizuru cut her thoughts off. "You choose between the two, Hibime." Shizuru meaningfully said.

Hibime blushed more. **Does she know what I'm thinking of? Is that really obvious?  
**  
"Sorry about that, guess you're not used to hearing such a statement." Shizuru smiled sweetly at her. "Whew! At last. I'm done fixing." Shizuru gleefully said then closed the closet. The two girls were interrupted by Botan's piercing voice.

"OKAY OKAY I'M COMING! You guys really can't do anything without me, ne?!" Botan stated in jest. Kurama's voice could be heard over the "special beeper" "How's Hibime? Is she doing fine now?" Hibime heard that and to her ears it seemed to be in a VERY concerned tone.

But Kurama's voice is not enough.

**Do I really want to hear Hiei's voice? Does a sweet tone suit him? I don't think so...  
**  
"She's definitely fine! Okay Bye for now Kurama and Hiei see ya later!" Botan put the beeper on her pocket. "Gotta go girls, those guys said THEY badly need me. But I really don't know why, they wouldn't tell!" Botan grumbled.

"Okay Botan take care." The two said in unison. Botan picked up the umbrella near the desk, walked out the door, closed it, then altered into the deity form with her oar at that moment flew away.

"The lively girl's out. What shall we do now Shizuru-san?" Hibime asked.

"Just fine then let's do something interesting. You ask questions about anything you want to know then I'll answer it IF I CAN, deal?" Shizuru suggested.

"That's cool Shizuru-san! Deal!" Hibime agreed.

"Okay, Start now." Shizuru commanded.

Hibime started to think of a good question. Something popped out of her mind but she's really shy to ask it. She's aware that Shizuru knows everything about her circle of friends... But...

"C'mon Hibime, is that about a guy or guys? Don't hesitate to ask. Worry not 'coz we're the ones left here." Shizuru assured her.

"Um... Can you please... Uh... Describe what kind of friends you have and please say some things about them..." Hibime said hesitantly.

"Is that all? Haha. You really don't want straightforward questions, ne? But you know, it's okay 'coz you would know many things about them!" Shizuru uttered.

"Um... Kinda." Hibime smiled amiably to Shizuru.

"All right... Starting off with Kurama..." Shizuru looked at Hibime's face, she's totally blushing.

"obvious reaction Hibime." Shizuru commented then started on.

"Kurama is really popular in their school. As you can see he's such a gorgeous guy. He's 19 and currently studying in Tokyo University. He's such an intelligent person, but not just intelligent, he can add wit to conversations. And he's very talented." Shizuru noted.

Shizuru knows that Hibime is still yearning for more details on Kurama... Of course she wouldn't want to spoil her day so...

"And mind you, he still doesn't have a girlfriend." Shizuru finally retorted.

Hibime was astounded. "Oh... I see..." She tensely replied, face reddened. She's remembering those facts about Kurama. **Todai... He's truly a good student ...and he has so many admirers that's for sure**.

"How about... Um..."

Shizuru guessed. "Hiei?"

Hibime blushed for the nth time.

"Silence means yes... well sorry but I really can't say anything about Hiei 'coz we're not that close... and we don't see each other that often. All I know is that my brother Kuwabara and Hiei really can't relate to each other that's why they frequently quarrel and quarrel over many things. And... he's somewhat anti-social... AND I KNOW he doesn't have a GIRLFRIEND, TOO." Shizuru clarified.

Hibime was really silent at that time... As if she's memorizing what Shizuru have said. And she's to some extent daydreaming.

"If you ask about Keiko... Her attitude is very unpredictable nowadays. In high spirit now, temperamental later. But we've been friends for almost 5 years now, but generally, as far as I know, Keiko is really a sweet girl. She's studying in Shinzoku University, and Yusuke as well. Keiko is working at Daikoku ramen shop. Her father also owns a ramen shop."

Hibime is just silent. Shizuru chattered while folding the cerulean curtains she bought lately.

"On the other hand, her husband Yusuke and also one of my friends who I have actually known for a long time, is a very strong man, He stands for what he believes is right. He's great. Two of his best friends are my brother Kuwabara and Botan. Botan must be Kuwabara's woman version. Amusing ne?! As for my brother, he is really a boisterous individual I can say. He's studying in Bijomaku University just a few kilometers away from the..." She stopped talking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shizuru waved her hand in front of Hibime's charming face. Hibime's just quiet.

After a few seconds of talking and blabbering...

"Excuse me, are you still interested of the others that you haven't met yet? I'm like talking here to a statue." Shizuru complained vaguely.

"Oh! Sorry about that Shizuru-san!" Hibime was startled then composed herself afterwards. "You were saying...?"

Shizuru heavily sighed.

After a few moments again...

"Yukina, what a cute name!"

"Yes, and she's such a cute girl. She's also somewhat reserved like you."

"Oh can't wait to meet her! Um... Shizuru-san, how about you? Don't you want to tell something about yourself?"

Shizuru heaved a moan. **Such grief...  
**  
"Okay, you ask questions, what do you want to know about me?"

"How old are you Shizuru-san?" Hibime curiously asked.

Shizuru coughed. "EHERMM! You really want to know, hmm... Okay I'm 24 ohmygawd!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"Nothing's wrong, you're still young. And very kind, too. Your boyfriend must be very lucky to have you." Hibime flattery said.

**Boyfriend?! Oh no, not this topic again...**


	5. Kurama's trick

Note: Waaah! Sorry for not updating for months! Got a chaotic sked here. Whew! Well anyway… here is chapter 5, hope you'd enjoy it!

Chapter 5: Kurama's trick

It had been months since they were given instructions in their mission and before ending up their reikai tantei business. But for Kurama, it would be history. Koenma had called for him; he received a patrol sked and was flabbergasted to know some youkai-killing orders. He decided not to come back to this kind of life, but where is he now? Waiting for Botan to come and see him and discuss with her this task. He had options; to do or not to do. But he was good enough to accept this and work for the people's sake over again.

He was at Megura park near Tokyo X station, seated on the pavilion while reading the papers he received from Koenma. He glanced at the streets. No people. The rain was pouring heavily. And it's already getting dark.

_Youkais…Youkais again… Hm... I came into this, so I have to get over it, too._

"Ei Kurama-kun! Hello! I'm here!" Botan sat beside Kurama who was a bit amazed to see her, probably because she arrived at the place real fast. Botan closed the umbrella and placed it on the bench.

"Where's Hiei? I thought he's with you. I even saw him in my special beeper!" She exclaimed, while swinging her feet, then rattled on.

"Don't tell me he's hurdling from tree to tree again?!"

Kurama looked slowly at Botan with narrowed eyes. Botan looked away immediately… _Eeeeee creepy…_

"Ah… eh…eh…. Kurama!... I…" She stopped then gazed at Kurama.

Recognizing Kurama's wordless expression on his face, Botan started to worry.

"Hey Kurama, what's wrong? Where's that Hiei anyway? What's that very urgent matter needed to be talked about?" She incessantly asked. Kurama looked at her with that gauzy look.

"Okay, nothing's wrong. Hiei ran away. And I have to do an investigation regarding this." Kurama handed her the papers. Botan gazed at Kurama. She had never seen Kurama like this before. _He looked so upset. Something's wrong,_ Botan got the papers then read it. There are data and pictures about two of the most recent youkais that should be tracked. It says there:

Youkai # 1: Nameless

The youkai was dressed in an all loose white suit and had long black hair covering the whole face. Much more like Sadako Yamamura, the legendary girl who comes out of a well and later on comes out of the television where you watched the unlabeled VHS tape, wet and all that. It has no face and still looks for one. It disguises as a beautiful girl, a handsome boy or anyone in the community. It can copy someone's face. Could be a typical someone in the neighborhood or an outstanding student in school.

Abilities are creating a warp in the shortest period of time and having much illusory but enticing face. Gender is still unknown. Excellent in every hour of the day but frail during the 1st week of cyclic and tidal months of the spiritual calendar.

Youkai # 2 Akazukin

The youkai was dressed in hooded clothing, red to be specific.

Gender is female. Half youkai half human. She came from the cult of rebel youkai witches. Abilities are making water out of fire and vice versa. Her most famous weakness is being fragile and gullible. Not that daunting but could do strong enchantment.

Botan raised her eyebrow. She gave back the papers to Kurama. "The second one's not a big deal, what do you think?

"I can't tell." Kurama replied emotionless.

Botan put her hands on her lap and faced Kurama. "What's your problem, Kurama-kun?"

Kurama looked down. "I don't know what my problem is…" then gazed at Botan enough to see her at the corner of his eye.

The beautiful deity of death couldn't stand this anymore. _1, 2, 3…_

She inhaled as much air as necessary, rasped, stood up and… talked.

"Ya know I really don't know what you're thinking about or what your problem is or whatever… yeah! Whatever it is you have to tell it to me whether it has something to do with life, love or this task, remember I am your FRIEND! And because this is our task, it wouldn't work out if we're not gonna work out, too! But if this is your problem well this really is your problem, if you don't want to do this with me, FINE! Then I'll do this ALL BY MYSELF! I know I'm not that strong, well if you're not interested it's ALL RIGHT! I'm sorry but I have to tell you this, you're becoming irritating! You're not like that Kurama-kun!!" _Shucks… I've said all of that?... Whew…!_

The blue-haired deity did not expect Kurama's next move. The handsome redhead stood up as well and hugged her tight. So tight she couldn't move.

Botan felt the heat up on her cheeks.

"Sorry 'bout that…Botan-chan… Sorry…" Kurama spoke up warmly. He put his hands over Botan's shoulders and pushed her lightly so he could see her face. Botan was totally blushing.

"Wha…. Ah…" The deity couldn't find the right words to say. So Kurama grabbed the opportunity to talk.

"I was just thinking if we're going to make it… I mean… This is a serious task. And you know that I don't want to get back in this life… I don't know if I still have the guts to make this successful…"

Botan felt guilty. Really guilty. She looked away, well, still blushing. "I'm sorry, too… I acted like a child…" She stared at Kurama shyly.

Kurama patted Botan's head. "I understand." He shot her his most intimate smile. Botan couldn't help but blush.

"Let's talk about our tactics regarding the task while eating dinner." Kurama uttered while staring at Botan.

The deity was a bit stunned. "Dinner??"

"YES… I guess you still feel in the wrong… and since you've said some hurting things, how about… having dinner with me…?" Kurama asked with crossed arms.

"Is that all?! Sure!!" Botan replied happily.

"Promise?" Kurama confirmed.

"Yes, promise!"

SILENCE….

The deity realized something…She frowned then raised her left eyebrow. "Hmmm… Kurama, don't tell me… you…"

Kurama smiled naughtily. "You knew I wouldn't lie, huh? Okay, I planned to be so problematic. I know you'd be angry at me if I wouldn't show any interest… so… yeah… then… I hugged you, said sorry, you said sorry, too, then I asked you for dinner…Isn't it a great idea?" The genius redhead laughed.

Botan blushed AGAIN at the instant. "KURAMAAAAAA!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Missing

Note: Thanks for the very LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait and actually me too really can't wait to let you guys read chappie 6. FINALLY! After so many years. Sobs. Haha.

Chapter 6

Her endless running in the woods hurt her fragile body. She could hear a lot of branches and twigs breaking. She was escaping from the very fast speed of something she could not figure out. There's no time to think what it was. The only important thing is to run away and do what could save her. And just when she thought she was about to succeed, she was not prepared for the cliff. She let out a squealing sound.

Hibime had a nightmare. It might be that she was already remembering something horrible from the past.

She was panting heavily at the clear sight of her death. Hibime looked beside her and saw the clock. It was only 1:35 in the morning. She calmed herself and lie down to rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On that same morning. Shizuru prepared a delightful breakfast for her brother and her visitor to enjoy.

"That smells great! Hmmmm!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah, as always bro! Ha-ha!" Shizuru smiled cheerily. "You go ahead and eat. I'm gonna go get Hibime here."

She went upstairs to go to the guest room where Hibime stayed. She knocked consecutively on the guest room. There was no reply. So Shizuru quietly turned the knob to open the door. She was surprised to see that Hibime was not there. Shizuru looked around. Everything was in place except for the windows. They were widely opened.

"She's not here!" Shizuru yelled for Kuwabara to hear.

Kuwabara was happily eating then when he heard it. "Oh yeah? Where had she gone?!"

"No idea. Go and call Yusuke!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hibime is missing?!" Yusuke was talking with Kuwabara on the phone while he was on patrol.

"Yeah, and the windows were wide open when Sis entered the room! She might have jumped there!" Kuwabara said on the other line.

"But isn't your house a bit high to jump? And why would she do that?"

"That I don't know!"

"I'll call you back." Yusuke ended the call.

Yusuke was on his first hour of patrol for the day when he received Kuwabara's call.

"That's really weird. Why would she not ask permission from Shizuru or Kuwabara." He was thinking out loud when he felt some energy. It was within the range of the place. He was pretty sure it was a different kind of power. Not the usual power that exudes from a person or a youkai, but a charm.

"This is definitely not a class D youkai." He told himself.

He was enticed to follow the energy where it was actually situated but he was also forced to lessen his aura so he could move discreetly as he could. The woods were becoming deeper, darker and heavier. He seemed to be following an energy that also moved.

Yusuke finally heard some chattering. He could not understand the words but he knew that the energy was there. He saw some shadows and a little later these shadows form figures. He was surprised to see women with brooms. Just like Botan who rides in an oar and is a deity, these women are attractive and also ride in their brooms with bearing. Yusuke could not believe they were the witches that need to be investigated. The rebel youkai witches.

What surprised Yusuke the most was a figure really familiar to him…

"You…" Yusuke stepped on a thick grass that created a sound. He wheezed. The witches looked toward Yusuke's direction.

"I know someone has been prying on us since we got here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keiko was kind of tired during the day because there were many customers in the ramen shop. Yusuke couldn't be there because of his 'work' so Keiko had to take the task all by herself. But Keiko is really industrious. She can't stand doing nothing at home so she decided to clean up some mess. Instead of taking a rest, she cleaned the rooms. She just thought: Ah Yusuke is really messed up these days! She smiled at the thought of her husband. While cleaning their room, she saw a neat-folded paper on top of Yusuke's study table. And it read:

Urameshi Yusuke's Daily Schedule & Patrol Schedule

Keiko continued to read.

For Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.

6:30 a.m. ……………………………Get up!

8:00 a.m – 11:00 a.m. ……… Patrolling (Youkai threshold in Tokyo)

"A youkai threshold?!" Keiko was really disappointed to have read it but she continued.

12 noon – 4:00 p.m. ……………At school

4:30 p.m. – 7:00 p.m. …………At ramen shop

7:00 p.m. – 10:00 p.m. ……………Study time!

10:00 p.m. – 11:30 p.m. …………Patrolling (within the neighborhood)

12:00 a.m. ………………………………At home!

For Tuesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays

8:00 a.m. ………………………………Get up!

9:00 a.m. – 3:00 p.m …………………At ramen shop

3:00 p.m. – 6:00 p.m. ………………………Study time!

7:00 p.m. – 12:00 p.m. ……………………Patrolling (Youkai Threshold in Tokyo)

Signed:

Urameshi Yusuke

Signed:

Daiou Koenma

Keiko dropped the paper. "Koenma…?!"

She readied herself to go to the Youkai Threshold in Tokyo. Wherever it might be, she did not have any idea. But she was certain she must go there to talk it over with Yusuke. She could not bear it.

There was one person she needed to talk to.

"I have to find Botan!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Geez! He's late! I'm really glad this wasn't a date!" Botan exclaimed while roaming around the Reikai palace. Botan was actually talking to somebody, Nanaki, the violet-haired frosh Reikai deity.

"Really? But I heard Urameshi was seldom late for a conference…" Nanaki responded.

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried now! I can't contact him!" Botan said with a worried tone.

**Paging Botan. Go to Koenma's office immediately.**

"Arggh! Koenma's calling for me now. He'll shout at me for not bringing Yusuke on time!"

"Goodluck Botan-chan!" Nanaki cheerily said.

The blue-haired deity came before the life-sized door of Koenma's office. She was about to shakily knock on the door when the door itself opened up for her.

"Botan! Is Yusuke here yet?" Koenma worriedly asked.

"K-Koenma! He's not. I don't have any idea why he is late. He is supposed to be here at 11 Ningenkai time. But it's already 12!" Botan answered.

"Actually, I called for you not only because of Yusuke. Kuwabara contacted the wrong person, he was supposed to call you up in your special beeper but he talked to me instead!" Koenma said in an upset but comical way. "He said your friend Hibime is missing, and so he called Yusuke. But Yusuke said he's going to call him up a little later. But he didn't."

"Oh, is that so? Gaawsh! Where had Hibime gone! And Yusuke too! How about as of this moment?" Botan asked.

"Well until now Yusuke did not call him up, nor contacted me either. So… Wait a minute. Am I your messenger?!?" Koenma exclaimed.

"Oh sorry about that Koenma!!" Botan roamed all over the office.

"Stop fidgeting Botan! Who was that Hibime?" Koenma asked.

Botan sat on a nearby chair. "Hiei found her in Makai, wounded and all that. So he brought him to Kurama."

"Hiei found her in Makai? But then he brought her to Ningenkai?"

"Yes Koenma!"

Koenma was thinking deeply. "Isn't it strange for Hiei to be saving a person in Makai then bring it to Ningenkai… without having second thoughts? He did not even get skeptical."

"Come to think of it, you were right Koenma!" Botan answered.

Koenma put on his usual hand-below-chin stance. "Yusuke should be here soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you thank you so much for reading! Please review! Thank you! ;) This chappie is obviously short, so I will update soon to catch up! Thanks!


	7. Submissive

Note: Kyaa~! I can't believe it, chapter 7 is up! Well, this is the result of not having something to be busy about. ^^; Oh btw, thanks DW-chan for the fave and wait! Haha.:) Please R&R! And watch out for the 8th chappie…Thank you!:)

Chapter 7: Submissive

After receiving instructions from Koenma, Botan flew her way to Ningenkai to look for Yusuke who had been missing for hours already. She was ordered to bring along Kuwabara in case something happens. Botan dropped off at Kazuma residence.

"Ne, Shizuru. Have you had any call from Yusuke since lunch time?" Botan asked while changing from deity to human form.

"It was around that time when we last contacted him. After that… zero." Shizuru responded while puffing her cigarette. "Hibime is missing, too."

"Yup! Koenma told me. Oh and by the way he was kind of surprised by the fact that Hiei brought a stranger to Ningenkai…Sheez after all this stuff I still need to get Hiei in front of Koenma!" Botan incessantly exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well it's Koenma the cynic…So where do you plan to find Yusuke?" Shizuru asked.

"He was scheduled to visit the youkai threshold , so I'm dragging Kuwa with me there." Botan responded.

"Sorry for the wait! What's with that Yusuke?!" Kuwabara grumbled while going downstairs.

Botan made face. "That's why I'm bringing you along! We have to find him! Koenma is getting angry!"

Shizuru sat on a nearby chair, crossed her legs and was in deep musing. " Ne, maybe we're thinking too much."

Kuwabara frowned. "What do you mean about that Sis?"

"When you called him up, he was on patrol, right? Did you think he was up to something? Maybe he decided to look for Hibime when you said she's not here. I don't think he's that busy… and besides, his patrol schedule is only three hours; there wouldn't have been so much to do." Shizuru explained.

"Got a point there!" Botan excitedly said.

"Yeah, he was probably just into some…stuff," was the caramel-haired lass's reply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The smell of roses lingered all over the grass-filled land. Leaves were rustling and swaying like a choir following their conductor: the wind. The day seemed like it has just begun. Everything was so light and peaceful. And the goddesses-like women? Ah…they were the best to share these blessings with…

"This must be heaven!"

"You should eat this Yusuke, this will be the best for you." Tidbits of oranges, apples, melons, grapes were held by fair and beautiful women who enticingly appeared before him.

Yusuke was here after all. The goddesses-like women were pampering him to cover-up for some grim stuff they were doing. When Yusuke came their way, they did the only way which could stop Yusuke from hindering their plans. He had been sprinkled over with potion of magic. And so the ever strong Yusuke was ever defenseless of their charms.

Their conversations went on.

"Just as I thought, this would be the best weapon."

"You mean the best weapon against perverts." The red-haired lady said while looking at Yusuke, who was at that time almost drooling for girls.

"Ha-ha, yeah. Pathetic."

"Ne, you know this guy…right?"

"Huh?Ah…No."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama prepared his things in the bag, readying himself to go out of the university. He was walking toward the gate when he saw a familiar figure waiting for him. He bent his head slightly to look at the figure that shyly hid before the gates, and was surprised to see…

"Keiko-chan?"

Keiko stepped forward so Kurama could see her. She bowed her head.

"Kurama-kun, I'm sorry for interrupting you. I wanted to ask you something." Keiko firmly asked.

He was able to notice the paper that Keiko was holding. Kurama looked at his watch. It's 3:30 p.m. "Are you in a hurry?" He asked.

Keiko suddenly blurted out. "Eh?"

"If it entails me some explanation…then would you mind having snacks at a nearby café?" Kurama asked cheerily, slightly scratching his head with forefinger.

Keiko was a bit surprised. "Ah…No, no. I wouldn't mind at all."

Kurama patted Keiko's shoulder. "Well then. Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Geez, I haven't been in this part of the forest for a long time!" The carrot-headed lad exclaimed.

Botan raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that so?! Then you're not doing your right tour of duty!"

Kuwabara scratched his head. "Well it's because the youkais can easily sense me! They will come to me even though I won't hunt them!"

Botan asked, still raising an eyebrow. "Oi oi, you don't even follow Koenma's rules! Can't you lower your aura for a bit?!"

Kuwabara, not mindful of Botan, looked around and sensed something. He heard some screeching sound.

"What's the matter?" Botan asked.

Kuwabara covered up Botan's mouth. "Ssssshhh..shut up a bit!" He said discreetly. Kuwabara continuously heard the screeching sounds. He looked on the tree on his left. He loosened his grip on Botan. "Feh, it's just squirrels!" There was a bunch of squirrels moving up and down, playing on the branches and trees.

Botan and Kuwabara let out a heavy sigh. But then, the squirrels stopped playing, and seemed to be giggling on something. Kuwabara looked up. Too late, the squirrels had sprinkled him some glittery powder, like a magic that cast a spell on him. At the instant, he walked away as if he was following something; and also left Botan surprised.

"Hey, what's with you Kuwa?!" Botan caught up with him immediately. She held Kuwabara's left shoulder and forced to face her. Botan was very disappointed to see Kuwabara with dreamy eyes.

She slapped him. "What a perv! Kuwabara you look idiotic, really!"

But to no avail. Kuwabara faced again to where he was heading. Botan knew something was going on. The powder that the squirrels spread, how come it did not have any effect on her?

Botan was left with no choice; she needed to follow him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ne, Kurama-kun, why are they looking at us?" Keiko curiously asked.

Kurama and Keiko went to a nearby café to talk. Kurama ordered a coffee for him and an iced tea for Keiko, and two pieces of cake to make snack time complete.

"Ehe…it's probably the food. Don't mind them." Kurama sweat dropped. He knew they were looking at Keiko. Everybody in the area knew him as the cool red-head heartthrob, and now he brought a girl. They were looking at Keiko as if she committed a grave sin.

"So, what's that thing you wanted to ask?" Kurama asked Keiko, while sipping coffee.

Keiko handed him the paper. "I want to ask you if you knew something about this." Kurama had seen that paper a lot of times. It was Yusuke's patrol schedule. For him, it was no surprise to having read it. He got his own copy, too.

"I thought I should talk to Botan, but I just don't know where she is right now… so I came to you."

Keiko bowed her head a bit, waiting for Kurama's answer.

"You found it. There's no way to deny." Kurama calmly said.

Keiko looked up at Kurama. "Why is he…working for Koenma again?" Keiko asked calmly, and continued. "You know, I don't have anything against Koenma, but it's really a different thing now Kurama…Yusuke can't just leave me…we're living a different life now."

Kurama put his cup on the table. "Keiko-chan, I just thought Yusuke couldn't keep this from you for long. You know the thing about bad youkais, right? They still keep coming on earth. Since we are former spiritual detectives, we know how everything goes. Koenma can't just trust anybody to do the job. He was sure of Yusuke, as well as of others…"

"You're included?" Keiko asked, slightly surprised. She sipped from the iced tea.

"By all means…yes. Kuwabara, too. Though Yusuke is the strongest, it would be difficult for him to do it all by himself. So Koenma assigned us all." Kurama explained. He took a last bite of the cake.

Keiko bit her lip. "I'm sorry Kurama, but I still can't understand why Yusuke can't be an exemption…You're all strong. I just think you can manage without him…"

Kurama smiled. "Yusuke actually did not exempt himself."

Keiko's eyes widened. "What do you mean about that?"

"We were all asked by Koenma through his proposal and we all agreed to do patrol. We were not compelled. Everyone was left with choices."

In Kurama's perspective, Keiko was thinking deeply.

"Do you understand now Keiko-chan? He's doing it for a purpose. And I believe you know why." Kurama said cheerily.

Keiko looked at Kurama.

"I apologize for keeping it from you, too. Yusuke just can't stand to see you suffering because of him."

Keiko was kind of teary-eyed. "That baka…if he explains I will still try to understand…" She sniffed.

Kurama laughed. "Cakes are comfort foods. Try for yourself." He neared the plate of mocha cake to Keiko.

"You bet!" Keiko exclaimed, while enjoying the cake Kurama bought for her.

They were having some conversation when Kurama's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kurama?Shizuru here."

Kurama excused himself from Keiko and went outside. "Yeah. It's Kurama."

"Sorry for the urgency. Botan was with my bro to look for Yusuke. But there seemed to be a problem now with Kuwabara." Shizuru said on the other line.

Kurama looked at their seats from the outside. Keiko was still eating the cake. "They're looking for Yusuke?"

"Yeah, Botan came rushing to my house and said Yusuke was about to meet them in Reikai but he didn't show up. She dragged Kuwabara along to look for Yusuke, but now there's a problem. Kuwabara was like, he's not himself. She got Kuwa's cellphone and called me up. She said she can't call you at this time because you still have a class, and she's in a hurry anyway. So I risked calling you. They're near the youkai threshold…Are you free?" Shizuru said continuously.

"Surely. Thanks about that." Kurama said, immediately ending the call. He went back to their seats in the café. Keiko was already done with her cake.

Kurama politely excused himself. "I'm sorry Keiko-chan, I have to go now. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Keiko was kind of surprised. "Ah, oh yeah sure. I'm fine. You can go ahead."

"Alright, just call me if something is up." Kurama said, and went away.

Keiko was left in wonder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Baka yaro…why are you here?"

Kuwabara seemed to not hear Yusuke's question. Yusuke was already himself by the time Kuwabara arrived on the scene. He secretly talked to Kuwabara who was on his side, enjoying the 'blessings'. But there's no way he could talk to him. Kuwabara was in to it.

"Sheez. Probably you can't help it." Yusuke shook his head. Before he was sprinkled on by the powder that contains charms, he was pretty sure he was in a strange place because of the energy he felt. So he was prepared for anything that would happen. He did not inhale the powder; he was able to remove all those particles before him. He was riding on the gimmick from the start.

On the other side of the scene, Botan was there in dismay as he watched the two men behind the old tree, thinking they were under the power of those women. "Gaawsh, what am I gonna do to these jerks?!"

Suddenly, she saw a black-haired girl very familiar to her. And it was none other than…

"Hibime. There's someone around here again. Go and dispatch it."

Botan wheezed at the sight of Hibime. "No way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Faced with surprises

Note: Feeckles, chapter 8 is on! (and so is the bias, hee^^ KXB moments!) Please Read and Review, this chap is short it won't take much of your time really!^^thank you sooooo much!

**DW-chan – **Why thank for your review! I appreciate your effort to read the story. ^^ I like it too when there's –kun and –chan and the fact that sometimes they disappear if the scene gets serious haha! Gawd I was kind of hesitant to do chapter 8 in advance 'coz I haven't read a review in chap7 yet. But I still have to, I know I might forget my ideas, anyway I can still edit it in the future.^^ We don't have internet at home graaaaa T__T so it's hard for me to do stuff it in the internet café while doing other things at the same time, haha! ^^;; Well thanks again!

Chapter 8: Faced with surprises

Botan wheezed at the sight of Hibime. Koenma's skepticism was on the right track, well, always. The blue-haired deity of death just couldn't think clearly. She couldn't believe it; all of them were deceived! But…why?

Botan hid her body well behind the stout and sturdy tree. There must be a way to defeat them. She had to be near them. When she was about to cross the other side, strong arms stopped her from doing so. She was taken aback. They were so firm she couldn't move a single muscle. One hand circled on her waist, the other hand was covering her mouth. She mumbled words only she could understand. But the scent, that scent was very familiar! It was a fragrant yet strong, manly scent. Full of force, she turned her head shakily and saw…

"Km-ro-mo!" It's Kurama.

"Sorry about that." Kurama whispered to her ear. He gradually moved away his hand from her mouth so Botan could breathe…and talk.

"OH gaawd Kurama-kun you scared the hell out of me! I thought I'm all over!"

Kurama giggled and gestured a "ssshhh" sign with his forefinger. "They might hear us."

Botan looked at them from a distance, and faced Kurama again. " Those jerks are really messed up…" She tried to lower her voice. "Hibime is their alliance." The ferrygirl frowned at the thought.

Kurama's brows creased. "What."

"Unfortunately, yes, she is an alliance. I just couldn't believe she deceived us. I mean, we're being nice! I was thinking if it was planned from the start…" Botan said, with a sad look in her eyes.

"I have to admit, I'm becoming drawn to her, like I'm his elder brother. I was pretty sure Hiei felt the same…Must be the charms she possesses."

Botan wondered at the thought. "I think I'm getting at it. What's with their charms anyway?"

"I just found out their potion. It's designed for men." Kurama said.

Botan realized. "So that's why it did not have an effect on me, I actually inhaled some of it."

"Just as I thought. Well, they did not have an effect on me either."

Botan wheezed. "Wha-" realizing she was about to shout, moderated her voice again. "Whaaat??"

Kurama showed Botan a few of his friends. "Plants…did the job for me. They're always alert for a reason."

Botan nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah, yeah right! So what are we gonna do now?" Botan asked.

"Well…are you fine here alone?" Kurama asked back.

"Whaat?! No way!" Kurama gestured his 'silence please' sign again. "Er…If you're planning something then I'm going with you…"

"Very well then, take off your blouse." Kurama casually said.

Botan's eyes widened. She was blushing intensely. "K-Kurama, this is not the time for…er…ah… K-Kurama-kun…"

Kurama laughed lightly. "Haha. Of course it's not… You're going to disguise as a man."

Botan was embarrassed. _What am I thinking, baka Botan! _"Ha? Oh…yeah, I was just…kidding! Hahahahahahahahahahaha." _Stupid. _She composed herself. "Er…so…how am I going to do it?"

"I always bring an extra shirt with me. Kurama opened his bag, took the shirt, and handed it to her. "You'll disguise as a man and distract them."

"But Kurama-kun…can I really do it?"

"Well yes, I believe. And as for my part, I'll get revenge." Kurama said slyly.

"Revenge?" Botan asked curiously.

Kurama giggled. "Last. Are you going with me, or you prefer to stay here?"

Botan nodded in agreement. "Okay okay I'll do it!"

"Alright, I won't peek. It's a promise." Kurama said cheerily.

Botan turned her back on Kurama. The red-head did the same. Botan sat down and changed her blouse to Kurama's shirt. She put her blouse in front of her bra, like it's a fake supporter. But she's gifted. Her curves were not totally concealed, though she looked okay. She stood up and faced Kurama who still turned his back on her. She patted Kurama, and he turned around. Kurama looked at her from head to foot. She was kind of shy at that moment.

Kurama's eyes landed on the ferrygirl's chest. He giggled. Botan frowned. "Kurama!"

"Ehe. Sorry about that. It's good you're wearing jeans…and to complete the guise..." Kurama fixed Botan's hair up before he put his cap on her head. "There." Botan just wanted to faint. _He's so…argh._

"So, are you ready?" Kurama asked.

She pulled the cap a little toward her forehead. "Surely!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can't just ruin everything I planned, shitheads I can't believe you're here!" Yusuke said, still striking the 'unbelievable!' look at them. He was secretly talking to the red-head and blue-head in front of him. They were still on 'paradise'; the four of them actually, sharing the same fate! The two played dumb and dreamy as they came on the scene a while ago.

"Kuwabara was really _in_ to it. I thought he was with my gimmick." Yusuke continued, while looking at the carrot-head.

"You got a plan?" Kurama discreetly asked.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Of course, I can't keep up for long like this!"

Kurama gestured Botan a hand sign. The game is on. Kurama's plants were unnoticeably coming out of nowhere. They were all over the place, taking a chameleon with their fellow plants.

"Ne, ladies, you're all so beautiful I wanted to look at you…forever." Botan said in a low, modulated voice.

The women giggled. A green-haired woman sat beside her and flirted. "Really…I think I want to know you. Your name is…?"

"Bo-" She stopped. "Boshi. I'm Boshi…"Hibime walked past her. The ferrygirl followed her with a gaze. She saw him 'entertain' Yusuke.

Botan moved to the other side and continued to flirt with girls. She was mobbed. _I didn't know I'm good at this!_

Hibime was like the courtesan who accommodated Kurama and Yusuke. Kurama gawked at her. She winked. And now he pretty understood. Yusuke almost whispered to him. "She's with us."

Meanwhile, the senior of all the 'goddesses' sat on a wood bench and observed their every move. Yusuke and Kurama were accompanied by Hibime and another 'goddess'. Kuwabara and Botan on the other hand were mobbed by women since their flirting techniques are perfect.

"Why, unexpectedly we have many visitors today. And to think they're not ordinary humans."

Yusuke cleared his throat. _No way. _He came to the wood bench where the senior 'goddess' sat. The black-haired detective, again, pretended to be dumb and dreamy towards her.

"Ne…seems like you don't want me here… do you? C'mon, I'd give you some good dancing." Yusuke was the dashing knight when he offered a hand to the woman. She smirked. The lady put her hand on top of Yusuke's palm.

A very strong gush of wind followed after that. As a stimulus, Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan covered their faces with their arms. It lasted for a while, causing dust to unclean them. Eventually the wind stopped and they were surprised to see that the women, all of a sudden, looked like witches. At last, their alter-ego forms!

Yusuke's plan was to scare them a bit with his spiritual ball as he approached the senior witch, but he was caught there. She was faster for like… a millisecond.

"Shit!" was Yusuke's reaction.

"Oh no we're found out!" Botan felt her hair on her shoulder. The cap she wore was gone. Her ponytailed hair was flowing freely to the direction of the wind. The women looked at her; Botan looked at them. They are witches! Botan gasped. "Waaah!" She was going to be attacked by the witches.

Yusuke failed at the time being. It's time for Kurama's revenge. The red-head silently called up his plants. His green friends attacked the witches one by one, circling them in small hurricanes of leaves. Hibime was there to help him with the senior witch who was defending herself with a blade of wind. The witch's long black hair and swayie,witchy outfit stayed with the wind's direction. Looked creepy. Hibime managed to slip through her defense with the power that only she possessed; element's state change. The blade of wind became a small whirlwind of water, hiding the senior witch behind it. And with one bang of Hibime's hands to the ground, the elder witch dropped on the ground as well, all wet with water, with no signs of consciousness. Some water showered over and everyone was soaked too.

Kurama mumbled to himself. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but this serves right as for now." He scratched his head while watching the witches flirt with themselves. He reversed and threw back the potion, well, with the help of his plants of course. Kuwabara was unconscious for a while now.

Hibime was still on her place, eyes stay put on the ground, with soaking wet hands. "I am really sorry for running away. The night I walked out of Shizuru-san's house was when I had a nightmare. I saw a vague memory of what happened to me…Although everything has not come back yet, I was certain there is more. So I tried to search for it and found them…and I knew I was a rebel among the rebel witches. I just can't…stand them. I was haunted down because my sin is too redundant…it was grave."

Botan walked up to her and straighten her up. "I'm sorry too Hibime, I admit I thought bad things about you…but I'm gonna be sad if we'll end up hating each other. I want us to be friends."

Hibime looked up at Botan, teary-eyed. "Botan-chan…"

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other and smiled.

"Maa maa…we still have to clean up one more mess." Yusuke said while stroking his dirtied shirt, looking at the sleeping Kuwabara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. I'm Tired!

Notes: Whoa! A continuous update! This is a miracle~ haha. Please please please review my fic, I'd be glad if you do so! ^^ It's inspiration! Ne, thank you so much! Hope you'd like it!^^

**Sakuragel** – Ne cuz, we're making such a fuss out of here. Haha! Thanks for your reviews! That was actually my signal to post chapter 9. Don't worry; Ate Lot does not have any interest with this stuff. Anyway, we all know Kuwabara, he's so kind despite of his antics. Haha!

Chapter 9: I'm Tired!

Yusuke looked at his watch: 10 p.m. _Sheez, I was late for 6 hours. _When he was about to knock on the door, it opened for him. _Get ready_. He said to himself.

Keiko was there, facing him. She gave way so he could enter the house. He came in and faced Keiko. The brunette-haired girl suddenly fronted him with a paper: his schedule for himself and for the patrolling.

Yusuke was way too surprised. "I…I'm sorry Keiko-chan I-" Keiko removed the paper away from her husband's face. "You're late for 6 hours…I was so worried about you..." Yusuke felt like he couldn't move. He was so tired the whole day, but Keiko sounded so angelic it held back his weariness.

"I was with Kurama hours ago…" Keiko said calmly, looking down.

Yusuke's eyes bulged. "What??"

"I talked to him about your business with Koenma… Yusuke, I just want you to tell me the truth…all the time." Keiko's voice shattered. "I really don't care about the youkais. Or your patrolling, or whatever business you have with somebody. I just want you to trust me. It hurts more to feel like I'm a burden, than you, lying to protect me…Yusuke-kun I-"

Yusuke cut her off through a kiss. He ringed his hand around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss they were sharing. Keiko willingly locked her lips with the man she loved the most. With her melting heart, she broke into tears. Mindful of Keiko's tears, Yusuke cupped his wife's cheek, thumbing the teardrops flowing from her eyes. He couldn't let go of her lips' taste. But slowly, Yusuke put a space between their faces. He looked at her, full of love.

"I…I love you so much. I'm sorry…" Yusuke's eyes softened at the sight of Keiko's face. The brunette touched her husband's cheek and smiled softly. "I love you, Yusuke…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what do you want ?" Hiei teased Koenma. He sat on the chair in front of Koenma's table, legs crossed.

"Heh! Stop calling me _that._" Koenma made face at that comment.

Nanaki, the new ferrygirl, brought Hiei to Reikai by Koenma's command. He was kind of difficult to find because he leapt from tree to tree, intentionally running away from those people who heed his help. There's one ferrygirl though who knew where to find him. It's the blue-head. But Botan was not there to do the job and naturally, she was scolded for that and for other reasons.

One: She was not able to go to Makai.

Two: Koenma waited for her reports but they never came.

Three: She was not communicating with him.

Four: She was not able to bring Hiei to him.

Five: She brought Hibime to Reikai, knowing she is a rebel.

Six: She even offered Hibime a position as a ferrygirl without asking Koenma first!

Seven: When she changed from ferrygirl to ningen form, she wore a man's shirt, Kurama's to be exact, so Koenma couldn't help but dirty his mind with thoughts.

Well, they know Koenma, his hot-headedness is seasonal.

"He is nameless but as you can see, he's been spreading terror to the weak youkais in Makai. That picture of him might not be his real appearance." Koenma pointed at the screen. "Haven't you heard of him?" Koenma asked Hiei curiously, supplying him the necessary information with papers and data.

Hiei's brows creased. "We never had an encounter. Apparently, he's afraid to show off to those stronger than him…What a bully." Hiei put back the papers on Koenma's table.

Koenma's eyes narrowed. "I am asking you to prevent this before he goes to Ningenkai. There's a big possibility that he'll go there. He scares off youkais…It is worse if he does it to humans."

"You have your own patrollers, why me." Hiei casually asked, looking away with closed eyes.

Koenma made face. "I don't want to use up so much time, you're already in Makai. You're the closest to the enemy's portal."

"I'm on duty, too. Can't do that for you." Hiei casually said.

Koenma _should_ put up with Hiei. "All the more you have the chance to come across the enemy. You're always on Makai streets!"

"It's good in copying faces. Who knows, I might bump into you in Makai." The jagan-holder answered back, smirking.

Koenma's irritated. "Feh! You can sense what's what." He crossed his arms.

"Hn. Your patrollers can sense that, too." Hiei just never stopped.

Koenma's face wrinkled. "They can, but it's already out of prevention measures! It's like sensing what's near and dangerous and…"

"And?" Hiei teased more.

" And besides, my tanteis are not literally threshold guards. They can't do that for their entire life! They have a schedule. Patrolling is not big time. That's why it's called patrolling…Satisfied?" Koenma can't stand being with the kokuryuuha master.

Hiei looked at Koenma for a moment, and looked away as he closed his eyes. "I'll think about it."

Koenma frowned._ It's pretty hard to convince this shrimp! _"You might need these papers while thinking about it."Koenma hands him the papers, waiting for Hiei to take them.

Hiei simply looked at Koenma's hand. "Hn. I don't need those." And with that, Hiei left in an instant.

Koenma scratched his head. "Dammit! Is it a yes or a no!?" He dropped tired on his table, letting out a heavy sigh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kuwabara!" Shizuru yelled at her brother like hell. "How can you do that?!"

"You're not even listening Sis! Like I said I was not myself then!" Kuwabara squashed his hand hard on the table.

Shizuru puffed from her cigarette. "Can't believe you're my bro!"

"Sheez, don't disown me just because of that!" Kuwabara yelled back. "And I just woke up. It's a surprise for the morning!"

"That's it bro! I was waking you for like an hour already, but you just snort at me. And oh, let me correct you, it's already afternoon!" Shizuru continued. "I thought you said you were the 'knight'?! You were rescued by the others!" Shizuru madly asked.

"Said who? Yusuke? He can't even rescue himself until Kurama and Botan came!" Kuwabara answered back. "Well yeah I can't believe we're fighting over this trivial thing! It's not a big deal!" Kuwabara stopped for a while.

"Oi sis, what are you mad about, really!"

Shizuru panicked, but quickly regained her composure. "Well I…was just worried about you… And the others!"

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. The caramel-haired lass looked at his brother. She was on the scene again, and talked incessantly. "I've been contacted a lot. Keiko came rushing to me because of Yusuke's whatever sked, and asked where Botan was, and when I can't say where she was she just asked where Kurama is! I-I was so panicky because I know Yusuke was missing at that time! And Botan communicated with me, she's more anxious than I do! So I called up Kurama and… And I-I don't get what's happening!" Shizuru stopped. "And there, suddenly they were all here at my house to DROP THE UNCONSCIOUS YOU OFF."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, again. "Is that all?"

Shizuru wheezed. "I told you enough!"

"Heeeh." Kuwabara smirked meaningfully.

Shizuru was alarmed. "What's with that stupid look?!"

"Seems like you're not yourself Kazuma Shizuru!" Kuwabara teased.

Shizuru looked away. "Oi oi, it was YOU, don't change the topic! You owe me for being a mediator of our friends! Being one is not a joke! It's…tiresome!"

"Don't blame me for that! Make yourself unavailable then!" Kuwabara made face. "You're overly annoying today Sis!"

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm older than you!" Shizuru answered back.

Kuwabara scratched his head hard. "Geez, get yourself a boyfriend!" Kuwabara went upstairs, heading for the comfort room.

Shizuru yelled for Kuwabara to hear. "I'm getting one, soon!" And with that thought, she was saddened.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was in Genkai's temple where Yukina found a place for serenity and nature to be one. But for every hit of the bamboo on the rock, and the water that it collects, the thought of her twin brother never left her head. She wanted to look away from that area; it was depressing her. But the sound of the bamboo hitting the rock echoes all over the place, and she was sad again.

Yet anyway, she always had a visitor that made her day. Kuwabara was almost always present in the temple. He was so nice to her, she just wondered why. But he was really kind, and she wanted to be kind to the lad, too. The green-haired girl smiled at the thought of the lively Kuwabara; His laugh was always so all out and genuine.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard rustling leaves on a nearby tree.

Yukina was never afraid of sounds like that, so she neared to where she thought the sounds came from. She looked up at the most suspicious tree.

"BOG!"

Yukina gasped at the sight of fallen Hiei on the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Okay the first part was a little cheesy…But I just thought there should be Yusuke and Keiko moments. Well…you know what to do. Please review! Thank you! :D


End file.
